Kamen Rider World
Kamen Rider World (仮面ライダーワールド, Kamen Raidā Wārudo?) is the name of a 3-D film based on Kamen Rider Series franchise that was shown in 1994 in amusement parks and special events nationwide in Japan. It was shown as a triple feature alongside Super Sentai World and Toei Hero Daishugō (a crossover between Tokusou Robo Janperson and Blue Swat which also used footage from Super Sentai World). Synopsis Shadow Moon, a foe of Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX and previously defeated by him, is resurrected as a giant. Soon after that, he revives five monsters defeated by various Kamen Riders in the past with Beri witnessing it. As a result, the monsters chase after her and the people that found her. Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider J arrive to their aid teamed up to defeat the monsters. After that, Kamen Rider J becomes a giant to fight Shadow Moon, destroying him. Plot Shadow Moon returns to life and revives five mutants previously defeated by the Kamen Riders to serve as his personal army. He plots to defeat the Kamen Riders with his army in order to conquer the world. Berry witnesses Shadow Moon's plot and is attacked by the mutants. Masato and his sister Ayumi stumble onto an injured Berry by chance and are chased by the revived mutant army as a result. However, they are saved by the sudden arrival of Kamen Rider ZO on his ZO Bringer motorcycle, who draws the monsters into a nearby abandoned warehouse. ZO is suddenly assisted by Kamen Rider J, who arrives into the warehouse on his J Crosser bike. The five mutants are defeated by the combined forces of the new Double Riders. The two are then challenged by Shadow Moon, who enlarges himself into giant proportions. J grows into giant size as well and fights off Shadow Moon by himself. Shadow Moon is defeated and peace returns to the day. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Masato *Ayumi *Berry Villains *Shadow Moon *Agito *Garai *Zu *Goushima *Sai Kaijin **'Strange Demon Soldiers ' ***Skullma ***Skullmastars ***Gynagiskhan ***United Triplon ***Musarabisara Monsters These are the monsters that Shadow Moon revives. Among those monsters are: * Agito: The alligator monster who was previously defeated by Kamen Rider J. * Garai: The cobra monster who was previously defeated by Kamen Rider J. * Zu: The colorful insect monster who was previously defeated by Kamen Rider J. * Goujima: The android who was previously destroyed by Shin in Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue. * Sai Kaijin: The rhinoceros monster who was previously defeated by Kamen Rider Black. Cast * Kamen Rider J: Yūta Mochizuki (voice) * Kamen Rider ZO: Kou Domon (voice) * Berry: Rikako Aikawa (voice) * Masato: Shiro Izumi * Shadow Moon : Masaki Terasoma (voice) * Garai: Kyoji Kamui (voice) * Agito: Satoshi Kurihara (voice) * Zu: Yoko Mari (voice) Stunt Actors * Kamen Rider ZO: * Kamen Rider J: * Garai: * Zu: * Agito: * Shadow Moon: Trivia *Final appearance of Masato, Ayumi, & Berry * This movie ran for 8 minutes and was showed along Super Sentai World, a similar short movie from the Super Sentai series. * Some monster fight footage from Kamen Rider BLACK RX: Running Around the World was shown as Shadow Moon speaks to the 5 revived monsters.